Pokémon Christmas 2
Chapter 1: Snow It was Christmas Day today in the Pokémon world in Sinnoh. It was cold and snowing, Pytka wore a coat over his croptop and loose jeans due to the fact the snow was unpredicted. His family and teammates aswell as Angel’s were walking towards the city to attend a Christmas party at a cabin that Hinomaru rented, ”Why did you think wearing a croptop was a great idea?” Angel asked him. Pytka didn’t respond, it was chilly and was desperate to get inside, even though Kovoska was very cold, he was still a Dragon-type, which was weak to ice. His niece Cho hid under Pytka’s coat, which he held to keep her in tightly. Tili Tili, Ri Dae-Jung’s Spiritomb noticed Pytka’s “abdomen” moving under his coat. ”Pytka, are you fucking pregnant, is that even possible?” Tili Tili asked him. ”For the tenth fucking time, no, I have my niece under my coat, she dislikes the cold.” He said, Cho hid under her uncle’s coat, almost close to his abdomen, unintentionally making the shifter look slightly pregnant as she was only supported by her uncle’s hand, which caused alot of weird moments with his trainer. Annette held onto Lila and Kania walked with Angel. ”So, the Christmas celebrations is going to be held at Reicheru’s place?” Kania asked. ”Yeah.” Angel said. Pytka stopped and flinched a bit, Lila could hear a strange noise and swore she could see Pytka smiling for a few seconds. ”Cho, stop tickling me.” He whispered. ”Sorry, uncle.” The female said, muffled under the coat. ” (Good grief)” He said. Carrying his niece under his coat was a bit of a hassle, sometimes, she digged her fingers into his bare sides and stomach by accident, unintentionally tickling him. ”Cho, if you do that again, I’ll make you leave the coat, no exceptions.” Pytka said. Cho also learned that only Kania and Angel could do that to him and no one else, she never found this out until now, with Tili Tili cheekily replying that he seemed to enjoyed this, considering his little giggle and the fact it was his niece. ”You enjoyed that, Pytka.” Tili Tili replied. ”Fuck off, will you Tili Tili?, I could not help that, That doesn’t mean I enjoyed my cryophobic niece doing that to me ” Pytka replied, annoyed. ”Tili, stop.” Angel said. “Fine.” He said. The walk went on when Cho spoke. ”Are we there yet?” Cho asked. Everyone thought she was going to start saying “Are we there yet?” repeatedly until Pytka began to speak. ”No, just a few more blocks, this cold weather’s pissing me off.” Pytka mumbled. He wasn’t exactly wrong, They were near the cabin and their house was not far. Annette watched her son, from the day Lila and Cho came into his life, he permanently cut off from his father and refused to enter Castelia again. They finally reached the log cabin, Pytka was shivering a little through his coat. ”Cho, we’re here now.” Pytka said. Sun went out, Pytka’s usually flat “abdomen” was swollen as he looked like he gained several pounds over the winter. ”It’s just Cho, she just hates the cold and took refuge in my coat.” He said. “Hi, Espeon lady!” Cho said, muffled. “Next time, Lila, you take her for now on.” Pytka said. Chapter 2: Merry Frickin‘ Christmas Soon after the family arrived in, they were hit by a blast of hot air, Pytka then took off his coat and Cho finally let go off him. It was relief to Pytka, He knew that Cho never meant to do that and was unintentional. He took off his coat and placed it on a peg. ”Hinomaru, did you bring the vodka?” Pytka asked Hinomaru. ”Yeah, ordered several bottles.” He said. Cho went to play with Kania and Angel went up to Pytka, who sat down, she rested herself on Pytka’s chest. “Me and the other trainers will be out, enjoy yourselves and don’t cause any shit when we’re away.” Reicheru said, The trainers including Marie and Ri Dae-Jung left, leaving the Pokémon home again like last Christmas. Hinomaru sat down next to Pytka, who was enjoying his wife’s company. ”Your gifts are located under the tree.” He said. ”Sure.” Angel said. Lila then joined in with her daughter and Tili Tili sat next to them. ”Hey, Pytka, can I tell you something?” The Spiritomb asked him. ”What is it?” He said. ”What did you want for Christmas?” He asked. ”For you to go fuck yourself, That’s what I want for Christmas.” Pytka replied back. Sibpal laughed a little, even now he was amazed by the Hydreigon’s snarky behavior. ”Presents!” Cho said, running towards the tree. ”Okay, Cho, we can have presents.” Lila said. The child ran to the tree, Cho’s presents were wrapped in bright red giftwrap, Rev sat next to Kania. ”It’s from someone here, They didn’t give out the name.” She said, handing him a present. The Hitmontop unwrapped it, It was an English dictionary and a English for Beginners guide, Pytka and Hinomaru struggling to hold their laughter when he began yelling. ”Real mature you both.” Miyamoto whispered to Pytka and Hinomaru. “A'RICHT, FESS UP, WHA GIT ME AN SASSENACH DICTIONARY?!” Rev yelled. Cho saw Pytka’s presents and then picked them up to bring to him. ”Here’s your presents, Uncle Pytka!” She said. Pytka unwrapped his, he got a complete set of Harry Potter books translated into Russian, Cards Against Humanity, Some more Russian-translated literature and then, a prized bottle of vodka. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics